Ira
by Liyus-c
Summary: "Cadena7PecadosFT" La ira es un pecado que sólo los hombres con cierta riqueza pueden permitirse. Jacob Black aprenderá que no siempre los sentimientos son algo confiable, que la vida no es justa y que la venganza puede ser el único camino


Cadena de los siete pecados capitales fanfic twilight.

Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la la gran SM, pero la trama es absolutamente resultado de mi cabeza loca.**

Nombre del Fic**: Ira**

Pecador: **Jacob Black**

Provocador: **Liyus-C**

Sumary_ :**"Cadena7PecadosFT" **_**La ira es un pecado que solo los hombres con cierta riqueza pueden permitirse. Jacob Black aprenderá que no siempre los sentimientos son algo confiable, que no siempre recibes lo que das, que la vida no es justa y que la venganza puede ser el único sentido que tenga tu vida cuando lo pierdes todo.**

Provocadores siguientes:

**-NaobiChan/Alice/Vanidad**

** - Partisan11/Bella/Pereza**

** -Lanenista/Edward/Lujuría**

** -Poemusician/Rosalie/Envidia**

** -**Katlyn Cullen/Jasper/Gula****

**** -Ninna Cullen/Emmett/Avaricia****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ira<em>**

**_Jacob Black_**

Dante describe a la ira como «amor por la justicia pervertido a venganza y resentimiento».

Otros plantean a la ira como un lujo muy caro, que sólo hombre de cierta riqueza pueden permitirse.

Desde tiempos remotos se ha escrito que la ira es el único sentimiento capaz de envolver a otros dentro de sí: Indignación, amor, envidia, angustia, dolor, resentimientos y desesperación, todos convergiendo dentro de la explosiva ira. Que esta ligada a sangre, destrucción y muerte.

Pero cuando el mundo entero parece estar en tu contra, cuando sed de venganza te consume las entrañas y la furia se desata dentro de ti, cegándote, poseyéndote… haciéndote perder el control, conduciéndote a la violencia, simplemente no piensas en las consecuencias, eres como un tren a toda marcha , imparable, indestructible.

Pero este sentimiento no nace de la nada, siempre hay algo que la gatilla, algo que sobrepasa tus límites y desata tus ansias de venganza.

Porque la venganza es mía.

¿Pero quién enciende mi ira?

* * *

><p>Siempre he odiado el irritante sonido que producen las puertas metálicas al abrirse, ese rechinido profundo que resuena aún más desesperante cuando el eco de las paredes de cemento lo agudiza haciéndolo retumbar… esta vez no fue la excepción.<p>

Aunque más allá de mi molestia por los ruidos cotidianos y mi odio generalizado hacia la humanidad, la sorpresa de no reconocer el rostro de quien me esperaba en el cuarto logró que dejase de detestar nimiedades como las puertas metálicas por un instante, consciente que me estaba convirtiendo en un viejo quisquilloso a mis apenas 28 años, pero esa era una de mis características: Ser un alma vieja, huraña y oscura dentro de un cuerpo joven.

La desconocida mujer, algo asustada, alzó la vista desde su asiento en el centro de la habitación en cuanto puse un pie dentro del frío lugar.

Lo que no me asombró, por alguna desconocida razón mi presencia siempre resultaba más intimidante de lo que realmente era, tal vez por mi gran porte o por mi cuerpo ejercitado…o quizás era mi mirada de "Odio al mundo" o "Pateo gatitos" como alguna vez una chica la definió, la que daba aviso de que conmigo las cosas debían ser tratadas con precaución.

Seguí observando a la desconocida y de inmediato noté que lo que más destacaba en el rostro eran sus grandes ojos color chocolate, que denotaban un nerviosismo; suponía el motivo de su presencia…de seguro venia por lo mismo que habían venido los otros con anterioridad.

Con un suspiro exasperado me dejé caer sobre la silla, metálica también, para quedar sentado despreocupadamente frente a ella, con una fea y vieja mesa de madera oscura como único obstáculo entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Señor Black—dijo a modo de saludo impersonal, sonriendo cortésmente sin despegar esos carnosos y bien proporcionados labios pintados de un rojo oscuro, que a ratos, opacaban a sus ojos.

Pero pese a la momentánea distracción que me causaron sus labios, no pude evitar esquinar una sonrisa irónica ante su modo de hablar tan moderado y cauteloso.

No era más que una jovencita comparada con mis anteriores visitantes, podría apostar que no superaba los 25 años y además inexperta, el sonrosar de sus mejillas la delató de inmediato.

Suspiré nuevamente. Esto sería una nueva pérdida de tiempo, aunque resultaba bastante irónico, porque si había algo que yo tenía de sobra era tiempo que perder a destajo.

—Si viene a intentar venderme algún seguro de vida ó que me suscriba a la tv satelital…no estoy interesado— me burlé, logrando que sus ojos achocolatados brillasen de disgusto.

Pero su profesionalismo, seguramente recién estrenado, la obligó a no demostrar su molestia y en cambio se inclinó hacia su costado derecho y hurgó dentro de lo que supuse seria un maletín para luego dejar caer en un ruido sordo una pila de papeles dentro de una carpeta gris sobre la mesa.

—Creo que esto le hará hacerse una idea del porqué estoy aquí—habló mientras empujaba los papeles hacia mí con una ceja alzada.

Bien, la chica era lista y al parecer sabía jugar mi juego. Me agrada.

—Humm…—fingí duda mientras miraba sin ganas aquella carpeta—No es necesario que me de estos papeles, Señorita, sé la historia mucho mejor de lo que puede estar redactada allí. —Apunté.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarlo…—susurró con pasión a la vez que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello cobrizo oscuro tras su oreja.

— ¿En serio? —Me mofé con una gran sonrisa— ¿Y qué le hace creer que quiero que me ayuden? —Sonreí con más ganas ante la nueva chispa de consternación en sus ojos.

—Señor Black— masculló frustrada—Sé que necesita ayuda—aseguró y yo arqueé ambas cejas—Y sino pensase que puedo brindársela, créame, no estaría aquí.

Apreté los labios para no carcajearme abiertamente de su obstinación.

—Puede que tenga razón, quizás la necesite…pero no la quiero—le aclaré— ¿Sabe? Ya han venido otros con sus mismas "ganas" de ayudarme y de paso, claro está, aumentar su cuenta bancaria y llenarse de gloria ante lo popular que es mi situación en los medios de comunicación…—dije serio— Le diré lo mismo que le he dicho al resto de sus colegas—entrecerré los ojos mientras apoyaba mis codos sobre la mesa y empuñaba mis manos—Gracias por sus buenas intenciones… ¡Pero no!

—Señor Black—masculló entre dientes, casi diciendo mi apellido como un insultó—Entiendo el porqué su predisposición ante la situación no sea la más abierta, pero no le permito que me juzgue tan bruscamente sin conocer siquiera mis intenciones. —sus ojos eran duros. Realmente se había ofendido por mis palabras.

— ¿De qué forma le tengo que explicar que no me interesan ni sus intenciones ni su ayuda? —gruñí tratando de intimidarla.

—Es que no concibo que no quiera hacer justicia— chilló perdiendo sus papeles mientras con su mano señalaba el gris cuarto en el que nos encontrábamos— No entiendo cómo puede tener esa pose tan intratable y conformista, subsistir de este modo sabiendo que todo podría ser distinto, que podría estar en l…

— ¡No! — La interrumpí furioso— No hay conformismo, ni otra manera de existir. Mire señorita, no sé que le hizo "Interesarse" en esto, ni tampoco quien le permitió llegar hasta mi con sus ganas de ayudar, lo único que sé es que no tiene sentido que pierda su tiempo intentando convencerme y le aseguro que lo que usted tiene de testaruda yo lo tengo el doble, además que es peligroso hacerme enfadar…ha de saberlo de antemano si es que se atrevió a venir aquí señorita...

—Cullen— terminó mi frase elevando su tono de voz.

— ¡Cullen, vaya!— exclamé—ya me parecía raro que el bueno de Edward Cullen no intentase nada más—alabé con ironía— ¡Dígale a ese pobre idiota, del cual tiene la desgracia de ser familia, que deje de perder su tiempo y que no le haga perder el suyo…porque tal como se lo he repetido a él y a todo mundo no necesito su maldita ayuda! —rugí de manera ruda estrellando mi puño contra la mesa, harto de esta mierda todo los días.

Pero al parecer la señorita Cullen había sido advertida de mi reacción, pues ni un pelo de su intenso cabello se salió de su lugar. No quedamos en un tenso silencio un eterno minuto, desafiándonos abiertamente con la mirada, la chica era testaruda…pero a mi favor, era yo quien ya no tenía nada que perder, no ella.

—No es sólo por lo que Edward me pidió, también le prometí a su hermano que iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo y eso es precisamente lo que tengo pensado hacer, porque cumplo mis promesas—me aseguró desafiante—Quizás usted sea más testarudo que yo…pero yo tengo la paciencia que a usted obviamente le ha faltado en toda su vida y no me voy a rendir—dijo de manera amenazante, registrándose un punto a su favor.

No es que la chica me hubiese intimidado, pero tenía que reconocer que con usar la figura más cercana a una familia que tengo y la palabra "paciencia" en una misma frase había logrado anotarse un buen gancho de derecha que había impactado en mi mandíbula tomándome desprevenido.

—Seth…No es mi hermano— mascullé entre dientes mirando hacia un costado.

Que él creyese que por compartir desde niños nos convertía en hermanos era cosa suya, pero entre Seth y yo no existía ni una gota de sangre en común, aunque después de un tiempo desistí del esfuerzo por corregir su maldita manía de llamarme "hermano". Para él, el que mi padre se casase con su madre eso ya nos convertía en hermanos.

Seth era un hombre exitoso que a sus 36 años vivía en torno al inservible mundo de los números y dólares bancarios, incapaz de mantener viva una mascota por más de dos semanas y que pasaba día tras día penosamente solo…Pero el hombre era exitoso en lo que hacía y por alguna extraña razón esa vida que a mí me pareció siempre tan inútil, para él era todo lo que podía haber soñado.

A veces me preguntaba si el pobre era estúpido o demasiado ingenuo al pensar que eso que hacía era vivir y otras me cuestionaba si es que yo era el que no veía las cosas como debía de ser, viviendo en un mundo cegado por mis ideales sueños de niño deportista.

Porque al menos para mi padre, y el resto del mundo, sus los logros materiales y la ausencia de sueños utópicos de Seth eran un digno ejemplo a seguir.

—Sí, él... Seth su hermano y también Edward, su mejor amigo—la chica interrumpió mis pensamientos de manera impertinente.

—No se equivoque, Señorita Cullen—dije con voz hosca—Edward hace todo esto porque siente que "tiene" que hacerlo, no soy más que su proyecto de buena acción del año y Seth es demasiado iluso como para verme como realmente soy, él suele creer en la nobleza de las personas más allá de su verdadera cara y por su idiota complejo de hermano mayor siempre ha tendido a justificar todos mis actos…será mejor que deje de perder su tiempo aquí, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Pero…pero, por qué? —titubeó y juro que vi sus ansias de saltarme encima a golpes, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Eso ya no es asunto suyo—escupí—Ahora si me permite, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar aquí…como contar las grietas del techo de mi habitación presidencial…—ironicé mientras me levantaba abruptamente, alejándome hasta darle un par de toquecitos a la puerta para luego largarme de allí dejando a la brillante señorita Cullen con la cara roja a causa de la frustración.

.-

"_Señores y señoras…como plantel estamos muy conformes y expectantes por esta nueva y gran adquisición que seguro proveerá de tiempos brillantes para nuestro equipo en esta temporada…'Atlanta Falcons' está orgulloso de presentar al nuevo integrante de nuestra gran familia: Con un 1,92 metros de altura; 102 kilos de furia bruta, junto con un impecable registro de 657 yardas en la última temporada: Jacob Black"_

Esa tarde recibí muchas palabras llenas de halagos de parte de los inversionistas mayoritarios del equipo al realizarse mi presentación oficial como parte del plantel, hace lo que ya me parecía un siglo atrás, aunque no eran más de tres años.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer como mis manos sudaban mientras hacía mi ingreso a la sala de conferencia mientras demasiados flashes me encandilaban, haciendo que torpemente llegase hasta la silla que estaba reservada para mí, detrás de la mesa llena de micrófonos de prensa deportiva y hasta noticieros internacionales.

Los periodistas enseguida comenzaron a llenarme de preguntas, todos partiendo con felicitaciones por mi última campaña en mi antiguo equipo, haciendo las correspondientes preguntas sobre como llevaba el peso de haber pasado a formar parte de un equipo tan grande e importante como el _Atlanta Falcons _y obviamente, presionándome un poco al referirse a las grandes expectativas que tenían en mí y mi aporte desde la posición del "_Tight end_"

Casi al final del espectáculo a los medios, dos de las autoridades máximas del equipo, los señores Arthur Blank y Samuel Robinson, se acercaron para entregarme oficialmente la camiseta del equipo y posar en las correspondientes fotos.

Esa fue la vez que la vi por primera vez.

Apartada en una de las esquinas de la sala, justo detrás de una de las cámaras de televisión estaba ella. Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, la sonrisa más bella que había visto jamás, con su intenso pelo negro hasta sus hombros, sus ojos oscuros brillando al son de su sonrisa y su piel casi igual que el color de la mía haciéndola parecer una aparición.

Si no fuese por que llevaba un vestido blanco con tirantes negros que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, hubiese jurado que no era real…pero claro, de no serlo me la hubiese imaginado cubierta de telas…como una diosa o más bien una aparición celestial, sí, así de cursi fue mi pensamiento.

Sólo pude mirarla un instante más, engancharme fijamente a su mirada por un segundo eterno antes de que mi atención fuese reclamada por un montón de gente a la que según mi agente _debía _saludar y conversar cortésmente.

Esa tarde fue única, no sólo por el contrato millonario que acaba de firmar, ni por estar realizando uno de los que se suponía eran mis sueños, sino porque por un pequeño espacio de tiempo, fui el centro del universo…eso si consideras el mundo de futbol americano un universo.

—Señor Black— escuché la suave voz a mis espaldas e inmediatamente cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó inexplicablemente.

Al girarme entendí el porqué, era ella…mi aparición. Con la misma maravillosa sonrisa y con esos ojos tan llenos de todo, mirándome expectante, nerviosa.

—Hola—dije casi sin voz, como un retardado mental, pero consiguiendo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

—Quería felicitarlo y reiterarle la bienvenida a _Falcons_, pero estoy segura que eso ya todo mundo lo ha hecho…así que simplemente preguntaré ¿Cómo estás? —dijo y en cuanto esa mujer terminó aquella frase supe a toda conciencia que estaba perdido. Que ésta mujer me tenía a sus pies y que por más inconcebible que pareciera yo haría lo que a ella se le antojara. Como un embrujo, como un una venda que cegaba a la racionalidad.

Esta chica, con su sonrisa, sus ojos y una frase ingeniosa me acababa de dejar en la palma de su mano.

—Cansado— respondí asustado por todo lo que me estaba pasando, desconociendo esta irracionalidad.

¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Esto era eso?

—Me imagino— dijo dulcemente—Todo esto es algo agobiante—habló mientras señalaba la habitación—Pero creo que aún te queda un rato más, dudo que puedas escaparte pronto—dijo con compasión.

—¿Trabajas aquí? — pregunté esperanzado.

—Algo así— titubeó— ayudo un poco en el área de las relaciones publicas del plantel corporativo, pero es una ayuda muy esporádica—explicó incómoda, mientras yo asentía como imbécil.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunté ansioso, quería saberlo todo.

—¡Leah, ahí estás! —gritó una profunda voz desde mi costado derecho. —¡Señor Black! — saludó el dueño de esa voz, a quien enseguida reconocí como el señor Robinson, uno de los dueños del equipo y el plantel completo.

—Señor Robinson— saludé algo confuso mientras veía los ojos de la chica, Leah, rehuir los míos de pronto, cuando el macizo hombre de no más de 40 años se posicionaba a su lado, pasando una mano por su cintura.

—Nada de señor Robinson, ese aún es mi padre…dime sólo Sam—convino con una agradable sonrisa— Veo que ya conociste a mi mujer— siguió y sentí como mi sangre se congelaba de pronto.

—Sí— dije en tono seco y poco cortés.

Siguiendo en el camino de lo absurdo e incomprensible, el saber que mi aparición era una mujer casada y que además su marido era mi jefe multimillonario, me supo a traición…ridículo, lo sé, pero fue como si aquella mujer me hubiese engañado.

Mi estómago se apretó como un puño y la sangre congelada empezó a hervir, mis ojos fueron hacia la mano de esa mujer, verificando el anillo que confirmaba que ella tenía dueño.

Tuve ganas de gritarle, de reclamarle por haberse aparecido así, con su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos intensos, gritarle por haberse acercado, por haber intentando entablar una conversación banal…gruñirle por haber despertado algo inexplicable en mí en sólo un segundo.

Debía estar loco, esa era la única explicación ¡Esa mujer ni siquiera me había coqueteado y yo me sentía como el fiel marido engañado! ¿Pero, porqué?

—¿Ya has conocido al resto de tus compañeros de equipo? —Preguntó Sam.

—Sólo a algunos—dije escuetamente—Con su permiso, mi agente me está buscando, debo hablar con él— inventé cuando divisé a Edward a unos cuantos metros.

Sam sonrió un poco perplejo ante el evidente cambio en mi humor, mientras Leah me miró con culpa… ¿Era posible que entendiese lo que me estaba pasando?

—Me quiero ir— rugí cuando en tres zancadas llegué donde estaba Edward hablando con alguien en quien ni siquiera me fijé.

—No podemos— susurró sorprendido— al menos tienes que estar una hora más aquí…todos están aquí por ti—alegó mirándome turbado.

—No te lo estoy preguntando ni pidiendo permiso…Te estoy avisando: Me voy— sentencié y justo cuando estaba girando sentí la fuerte presión de su mano en mi antebrazo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? — exigió en voz baja.

—Suéltame Edward— amenacé mirando su agarre.

—Jake, hasta hace 5 minutos estabas bien, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó mientras con cautela suavizaba su agarre.

Él era de los pocos que sabía las consecuencias de forzar los escasos límites de mi paciencia.

—Me quiero ir de aquí—repetí.

—Te he dicho que no podemos, hay gente muy importante en el mundo deportivo que viajó para verte, están presentes las máximas autoridades deportivas para celebrar tu contratación, no puedes simplemente irte. Como tu agente no puedo permitir que desaíres a toda esta gente y como tu amigo necesito saber qué es lo que te sucedió para que te alteres así, Jake hoy estás cumpliendo uno de tus sueños, amigo ¿Qué sucede? Dime por favor… —trató de conciliar.

—¡No te pongas dramático, Edward! ¡Sabes que me importa un carajo esta gente, me vale mierda los millones de estos ricachones! ¡Estoy cansado de tanta falsedad! ¡Soy jugador, mi sueño está en la cancha, donde está el balón de por medio! ¡No aquí! — Gruñí más fuerte recordando a Sam y su flamante esposa— Inventa lo que sea o diles la verdad, pero yo me voy—sentencié antes de zafarme y alejarme de ese lugar sin mirar atrás.

Edward se las arregló para justificar mi desaparición, cosa que valoré, aunque cuando hablé con él a la mañana siguiente simplemente le hice ver que ese era su trabajo como mi agente cuidar mi imagen, pero sabía que además del negocio que nos unía estaba esta extraña amistad desde tiempos escolares.

Nunca fui apegado a lo material, tal vez por el hecho de que siempre lo tuve todo al alcance de la mano o porque jamás sentí la necesidad de sentir algo como mío y que por lo mismo no necesité apreciar nada de lo que tenía, pues si se estropeaba se compraba uno nuevo, si estaba viejo se regalaba y si no lo quería lo botaba.

Pero esa tarde envidié, odié y, sobre todo, codicié algo que ya tenía dueño: Leah Robinson, la rutilante esposa de Sam, un multimillonario dueño de una cadena de complejos turísticos, además de ser accionista en un par de bancos y ser dueño mayoritario del imperio de _Atlantas Falcons_ y orgulloso hombre casado desde hacía unos 4 años, según me enteré luego.

.-

—¡Black, tienes visitas! — el hosco grito me hizo salir de mi letargo de recuerdos y sin muchos ánimos me levanté del incómodo colchón en el que me encontraba reposando.

Con las mismas cero ganas me encaminé hacia la impersonal y escalofriante habitación gris, volviendo a apretar los dientes al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta metálica, pero esta vez sin la sorpresa de la vez anterior al reconocer a mi visitante.

—Bella…—exhalé su nombre casi con devoción.

Ella, que había estado contemplándome desde que ingresé a la habitación, se puso rápidamente de pie y en menos de un suspiro la sentí estrellarse contra mi pecho y envolverme por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo. Impresiónate que algo tan diminuto tuviese tanta fuerza de vez en cuando.

Con otra exhalación cansada la abracé de vuelta, mientras la sentía enterrar su rostro con más fuerza en mi pecho—Te dije que no quería que vinieras—mi voz salió mas ruda de lo que pretendía, pero no hice nada por arreglarlo.

—Y yo te dije que me importa un pepino que lo quieras o no—regañó molesta separándose un poco de mí para verme a la cara—Estás muy delgado y demacrado… ¡Tienes ojeras! —siguió regañándome mientras se alzaba en puntillas para acariciar mi rostro mientras me observaba atenta con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Es que los cupos para el solárium están copados hasta unas semanas más y tanto comer langosta y caviar me tienen harto… así que he pasado del almuerzo unos días—ironicé ganándome un fuerte golpe de su parte en la nuca— ¡Auch! — me quejé mientras la veía separarse hasta apoyarse en el filo de la mesa y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Esa postura jamás indicaba nada bueno.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —Demandó y yo bajé la mirada hacia el suelo—¿Hasta cuándo, Jake? —repitió y yo sólo inspiré profundamente.

No respondí, ni siquiera lo intenté ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué mentira o pesadez sería lo suficientemente buena como para engañar a mi mejor amiga? Ninguna.

Ella tenía algo así como un puto super-poder para leer más allá de mis palabras, para entender por encima de mis acciones, para saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba… no podía engañarla.

—Supe que intentaste ahuyentar a Renesmee ayer por la tarde… como lo has hecho con todo mundo, Jake—criticó, al saber que no obtendría respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

—¿Reneque?

— Renesmee… Renesmee Cullen. ¿No la recuerdas? De estatura media, pelo cobrizo, ojos chocolates…

—Endemoniadamente irritante y terca como una mula cansada…Sí, creo recordarla—mascullé entre dientes—Supongo que sus padres estaban inspirados cuando escogieron su nombre… es una mujer odiosa.

—Jake—advirtió.

—Y claro, familiar de Edward… —musité desafiante.

—Él sólo quiere ayudar…—justificó y su semblante cambió de inmediato, como siempre pasaba cuando hablaba de Edward.

—Lo que Edward quiere es limpiar su puta conciencia—dije con aspereza—Por alguna idiota razón él insiste en sentirse responsable de lo sucedido…ya estoy harto de tener que repetir que no quiero ayuda de nadie ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen en paz de una puta vez? ¿A quién tengo que pagar o matar por un poco de tranquilidad? —gruñí, pero esta vez si me arrepentí al ver como los ojos de Bella brillaban acuosos.

—Te quiero Jake, pero a veces eres un maldito estúpido… — intentó decir con voz dura, pero fracasó cuando la voz se le cortó por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Lo sé— admití— No deberías estar aquí, Bella. Este no es un lugar para ti, vete— pedí por las buenas.

Vi su mirada oscurecerse, vi sus labios apretarse en una línea casi invisible y entendí que la estaba hiriendo…nuevamente.

—No dejas que nadie se te acerque…—susurró— ¿Por qué te castigas de esta manera, Jake?

—Bella—advertí—No necesito que me repitas el discurso…—pedí intentando contenerme.

—Jacob— intentó refutar pero la interrumpí acercándome para dejar un beso de despedida en su frente.

—Te quiero mucho, Bells, pero no quiero que vuelvas, no te quiero ver más—dije dándole la espalda—Ni a ti ni a nadie… no quiero que me molesten más— bramé mientras abandonaba la habitación, consciente del dolor de Bella a mis espaldas.

Recuerdos…

¿Cuántos recuerdos se pueden guardar una mente oscura como la mía?

Parecía que demasiados, algunos más nítidos que otros. A veces las imágenes llegaban solas, en otras ocasiones era yo mismo quien me obligaba a recordar para no doblegarme ante los juegos de mi mente que intentaban convencerme de ceder ante los ruegos de Bella o la insistencia de Edward y Seth.

Recuerdo como cuando era niño sonreír me era algo fácil, recuerdo el día en que entendí que el que se burlaran de mis sueños no significaba que ellos tuviesen razón, recuerdo la fría mirada de Billy cuando me vio saliendo de casa sólo cargando mi mochila café, en mi mente sigue nítido el tinte de su voz cundo decía que me vería volver con el rabo entre las piernas… Nunca volví y él nunca me lo perdonó.

También recuerdo la primera vez que puse un pie sobre el pasto sintético de la cancha de futbol del gigantesco estadio de mi equipo, alcé la vista e imaginé el lugar repleto de gente vitoreando; mi estómago se hizo un nudo sólo de imaginarlos gritando mi nombre.

Esa fue la tarde en que comencé a mi rutina de entrenamientos con el resto del plantel cuando faltaban algo así como tres meses para el inicio de temporada, también fue la tarde en que la volví a ver.

Fue cuando iba saliendo de los vestuarios, mis compañeros ya se habían marchado, mientras yo me distraje ordenando mi nuevo casillero y tratando de creerme de que todo aquello realmente me estaba sucediendo, que había dejado de ser un sueño infantil.

—Jacob—escuché mi nombre retumbar por el eco mientras avanzaba por el oscuro pasillo hacia la salida.

—Señora Robinson— saludé intentando mantener la compostura cuando me encontré con sus profundos ojos a cierta distancia al voltear.

A lo largo de los días anteriores había entendido que lo sucedido en mi presentación no había sido más que mi culpa, Y obviamente algo que me pasó sólo a mi, ella no tenía nada que ver. Leah Robinson sólo quiso ser cortés, fui yo el idiota confundido.

—Sólo dime Leah…por favor— pidió cuando me dio alcance, no me había percatado de que estaba congelado en mi lugar viéndola… a ella, mi aparición.

—Leah— dije asintiendo intentando sonar natural— ¿No es ya muy tarde para que andes por acá?

—En realidad no. Estaba en el área de administración, ayudando en lo que podía y se me pasó la hora… es que me aburro todo el día sola en casa, así que prefiero hacer algo útil. Después de todo los números siempre se me han dado bien— sonrió y volví a sentirme perdido ante el brillo de sus ojos, era casi psicótica mi manera de ver más allá de lo que su sonrisa intentaba ocultar.

—¿Vas de salida? —pregunté intentando mantenerme en zona neutra y controlar ese raro instinto de protección que ella despertaba. Leah asintió tímidamente—Te acompaño— ofrecí y ella volvió a sonreír.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la zona de estacionamientos. Mi cuerpo entero estaba tenso y creo que el repiqueo de los tacones de Leah sobre el asfalto no ayudaba en mucho a tranquilizarme.

—Bueno… aquí estamos—tartamudeé imbécilmente cuando paramos al lado de su auto.

Ella miró al piso y entrelazó las manos sobre su vientre. La miré confundido por su timidez, era una mujer contradictoria, me había percatado de lo sepulcral que eran sus silencios a la vez que solía explayarse de sobremanera ante la pregunta más simple.

¿Realmente estas cosas pasaban? ¿Conocías a alguien y sin saber mayor cosa esa persona podía poner tu mundo del revés? ¿Hacerte pensar en cosas que creías imposibles?

—Jacob… —dijo pero enseguida dudó— ¿Yo… hice algo mal? — preguntó mirándome entre sus pestañas mientras mordía su labio inferior.

¡Infierno, esta mujer quiere matarme y mandarme al infierno! ¿Cómo un gesto tan simple podía ser tan sugerente?

—¿Qué? — Grité asustándola un poco, pero la confusión me estaba ganando—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es que el otro día, cuando nos conocimos todo, parecía bien… ¿Recuerdas? Estábamos hablando y de pronto… cambiaste, parecías enfadado ¿Fue algo que dije o hice?— me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no, no… no hiciste nada— me apresuré a decir— Soy yo… estaba algo cansado— mentí estúpidamente, sobreactuando hasta llegar al punto de señalarme a mi mismo mientras negaba frenético.

—Ah—dijo no muy convencida, pero más aliviada—¿Y hoy estás muy cansado? —preguntó con un hermoso brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

Ahora quien frunció el ceño fui yo, intuyendo por donde iban sus palabras—No—dije de todas formas, a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿Te apetece un café? —sonrió dulcemente, como una niña.

—Sí—la palabra escapó de mis labios antes de pensarlo.

La sonrisa que me regaló Leah iluminó la noche en aquel frío estacionamiento gris, el brillo de sus ojos calentó mi alma y entendí que ser cortés, valiente o consciente no significaba absolutamente nada cuando ya estás condenado. Ahora sólo importaba saber si a ella le pasaba lo mismo y de ser así ¡Qué Dios nos ayude!

La seguí en mi auto hasta que estacionó a las afueras de un pequeño café de paso a un costado de la carretera principal. Un lugar poco concurrido y con clientes discretos.

No sé cuantas horas duró el café, ni cuántos de ellos pedí a la camarera como una excusa para que esa tarde no terminara nunca. De aquella infinita conversación sólo recuerdo algunas frases, las que destacaban debido a su mirada, a sus gestos, a sus risas. Sé que hablamos de nuestras vidas, de nuestra infancia y de cosas absurdas.

Desde esa noche, Leah y yo seguimos viéndonos con regularidad, en ninguna ocasión nombramos a su marido como tema tal, como tampoco ella preguntó por los furtivos romances que se me colgaban desde hace unas semanas y que eran tema para un tipo de prensa rosa. De lo único que yo estaba seguro era que Leah no estaba enamorada de Sam, hablaba de él de vez en vez, cuando comentaba de sus viajes en pareja o me contaba que detestaba volver a la casa vacía cuando él viajaba solo. Hablaba con cariño, pero no veía pasión en sus palabras.

A veces pensaba que yo sólo intentaba convencerme de que a ella le pasaban cosas similares a las que yo sentía por ella, ya que mi obsesión por esa inteligente mujer crecía a pasos agigantados en cada sorbo que le daba a mi café, hasta que una noche todo cambio.

Caminábamos al lado del otro mientras salíamos de la cafetería que se había convertido en nuestro refugio. Ella se abrazaba a si misma intentando mitigar el frío de esa noche invernal y yo iba a su lado, ardiendo y ansioso al verla así, con unas ganas locas de abrazarla, de que se sintiera refugiada en mis brazos.

Esa tarde Leah había estado inusualmente callada y meditabunda, cuando le pregunté que sucedía apenas y comentó "Estoy agotada, harta de tener que sentirme culpable por algo que no debería".

No necesité ser un genio para saber de que iba, el remordimiento en sus ojos cuando me observó de soslayo lo confirmó. Ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

—Leah— le llamé deteniéndonos a unos metros de donde teníamos estacionados nuestros autos. Ella de inmediato alzó la vista y no sé que vio en mi rostro que hizo que su gesto fuese tímido.

—Es tarde, Jake— dijo con lo que para mi fue un claro doble significado.

—No— la detuve sujetándola por el brazo— Nunca es tarde— corregí antes de impulsarme hacía sus labios.

La exquisita presión no duró más de un segundo antes de que ella se alejase y estrellase su mano sobre mi mejilla derecha. Cuando giré la cara para verla encolerizado, para encararla, me quedé congelado.

Su mano aún seguía en el aire, su rostro estaba rojo, su boca entre abierta y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

—No, no— balbucee arrepentido intentando acercarme, pero ella dio un paso atrás— Lo siento, Leah… perdóname, por favor. No estaba pensando…

—¡No podemos, Jake! — Jadeó alejándose otro paso—¡No tienes derecho a besarme! —chilló

—Lo siento— repetí.

—¡Soy una mujer casada! —gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Lo sé— dije agachando la mirada—Lo siento, no debí faltarte el respeto de esa forma—me sentía como un idiota, porque dentro de mí no estaba para nada arrepentido.

Ella no sentía lo mismo estaba seguro, ella y su perfección me habían ofrecido su amistad y yo lo había estropeado con mis insanos sentimientos.

—Perdóname por favor—roge —Fue un impulso tonto, por favor— insistí mientras intentaba acercarme de nuevo—No dejes de ser mi amiga…

—No—me cortó volviendo a alejarse.

No logré entender lo que decía cuando ya Leah se había echado a correr lejos de mí, impulsivamente la seguí y no me costó mucho darle alcance antes de que llegase a su auto.

—¡No te vayas! — supliqué reteniéndola por el antebrazo.

Cuando se giró pude ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sentí como se me encogía el pecho del dolor. Entonces lo entendí, sin ella yo moriría. La encerré en mis brazos y ella no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por alejarme, la escuché sollozar con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—No podemos, Jake. No podemos—repitió incansables veces.

—Claro que podemos—aseguré desesperado, tomando su rostro entre mis manos—A menos que no sientas lo mismo que yo—me arriesgué a decir, consciente de que mi corazón no podía estar equivocado.

—Soy una mujer casada… —sollozó mirándome con desesperación.

—No me importa.

—No puedo dejar a Sam, Jake. No puedo divorciarme, al menos no por ahora. Te mereces más que ser el tercero en una relación—susurró—Tú eres tan bueno, un hombre maravilloso que merece mucho más de las migajas que puedo ofrecer. No puedo, Jake… entiéndeme.

—No me importa, Leah. Escúchame bien, me da igual que estés casada con otro hombre, ni siquiera me importa que ese mismo hombre sea mi jefe. Lo único que sé es que si tú me dices que sientes al menos la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti en este momento mandare todo al carajo… Seré lo que tú quieras, lo que necesites que sea, aunque signifique tener que conformarme con el tiempo que le robe a tu marido—juré.

Leah me observó entre sus pestañas y su mirada vidriosa brillo en la oscuridad. Entonces me besó.

Yo acababa de firmar mi sentencia al jurar conformarme con lo poco que Leah pudiese darme. Si tan sólo hubiese sospechado todo lo que aquellas palabras en esa fría noche acarrearían en mi vida, estoy seguro que la hubiese dejado subir a su auto y marcharse lejos de mí.

Los meses que siguieron los pase en una especie de limbo. Estar con Leah se me daba natural, conversar, tocarla, reír, besarla, hacerle el amor. Todo, absolutamente todo parecía natural y sano, sólo cuando algo nos traída de vuelta a la realidad y nos recordaba que vivíamos en la clandestinidad como si estuviésemos cometiendo un acto demasiado horrendo, me sentía incompleto.

No fueron meses fáciles, al poco tiempo me di cuenta que los tiempos robados no me eran suficientes y que la promesa hecha en el estacionamiento no podría ser cumplida.

Lo quería todo, la quería a ella por completo. Me desquiciaba, literalmente, el saber que luego de pasar unas horas a mi lado, en mi cama, ella tenía que volver a la cama de él, a la cual ante Dios y las leyes pertenecía. Que yo no era mas que un patético ladrón conformista con lo que otro no ocupaba o no cuidaba… que mi papel en esta historia era el del tercero, el que estorbaba.

Los celos lo consumían todo, me atormentaba no poder exigirle o suplicarle que se quedase conmigo para siempre, me desgarraba el pecho y el orgullo verla cerrar la puerta de mi apartamento a horas indebidas y escurriese fuera del edificio como un delincuente. La impotencia me consumía y más de una vez termine destrozando mi habitación, demasiado colérico como para contenerme.

Discutíamos muchas veces, siempre por lo mismo... Lo imposible de un "Más" en nuestra relación.

Yo sólo quería que llegara el día en que pudiese besarla donde fuera, tomarla de la mano por que se me antojaba, presentarla como _mi _ mujer ante mis pocos amigos.

Pero ella repetía e insistía en que era imposible, al menos de momento, que tuviese paciencia… ¡Paciencia!

Leah solía defenderse de mis ataques de niño egoísta diciendo que había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa desde un principio, que ella siempre explicó que era poco lo que podía dar en esta relación, y yo sabía que era así, pero no por eso me conformaba.

—¡Sabes que no puedo, Jake! — Me gritaba de vuelta mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos de tacón a prisa—¡No puedo separarme de Sam, no ahora por lo menos!

—¡¿Pero por qué no? —gruñí mientras me levantaba de la cama y malhumorado me ponía mis bóxers— ¡Siempre es la misma mierda contigo, Leah! ¿Es qué lo amas y por eso no lo puedes dejar acaso? ¡Porque no le veo otra explicación a tu mierda de "No puedo"! —Grité acercándome a ella en unas cuantas zancadas— ¿Tanto significa él para ti que no te atreves a dejarlo? ¿Entonces quien soy yo en esta historia? ¿El juguetito con el cual te sacas las ganas de ser bien follada ya que tu amado esposo está más pendiente de sus inversiones que de tirarse a su mujer? —le escupí en la cara y esa vez no me amedrentó el ver el dolor en su mirada vidriosa.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Jacob Black! —Chilló empujándome con ambas manos sobre mi pecho— ¡Sabes bien que no puedo dejar a Sam porque no tengo nada! ¡No tengo donde caerme muerta si me atreviese a dejar al gran Sam Robinson! ¡Porque si lo hiciera, él y su maldito ego se encargarían de destruirme a mí y a toda mi familia!... ¿Has pensado que pasaría si se enterase de lo nuestro? ¡Tu carrera estaría acabada! —gritó a todo pulmón. — ¡Sam no permitiría que jugaras ni en el equipo de la plaza de tu barrio! Tú sabes que él es un hombre poderoso, capaz de aplastarnos a todos con un sólo dedo, con una puta llamada telefónica y todo estaría acabado. —dijo encabronada.

—¿Mi carrera?... ¡Me importa una mierda mi carrera, Leah! —Grité alzando los brazos— En estos meses he ganado el dinero suficiente como para asegurarle la vida hasta a mis nietos y apenas ha comenzado la temporada… ¡Sólo tienes que dejarlo, Leah! ¡Deja a Sam y vente conmigo! No se si te podría dar los lujos a los que él te ha acostumbrado, pero sé que más allá de lo material yo podría hacerte feliz. Haznos felices a ambos y déjalo… —supliqué.

—No puedo, Jake. No puedo… Ni siquiera se trata de lujos o cosas materiales, sabes que no soy así. —dijo ofendida—No quiero que lo que tú y yo tenemos parezca algo malo, algo sucio—susurró— ¡Dame tiempo! Sólo tengo que hacer que Sam se aburra de mí. Es cosa de tiempo para que se busque un nuevo juguetito, entonces nos podremos ir donde sea. Sam no es un hombre malo, pero su orgullo es más grande que toda su fortuna y si una simple mujer llegase a herirlo ardería Troya sobre nosotros— dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi nuca— Sólo es cosa de tiempo, mi amor… Hay que ser pacientes y no desesperarnos, tenemos que ser inteligentes.

—¿Tiempo?... ¿Cuánto tiempo, Leah?... Llevas con ese discurso más de 5 meses y no veo ni un sólo cambio. Sam no parece ni un poco aburrido de ti, al contrario, es como si cada día te amase más…

—Es porque se ha dado cuenta de que las cosas están cambiando entre nosotros y esta intentando esforzarse para que vuelva a ser como antes. Pero antes yo no te conocía y ahora… no concibo mi vida sin ti. Sam se dará cuenta que ya no quedan esfuerzos, es un hombre sensato, estoy segura que en cuanto lo hablemos llegaremos a un acuerdo y podremos separarnos sin escándalos o herirnos. La clave es la paciencia, Jake.

—No soy un ser paciente, lo sabes bien, Leah. Es un milagro que no allá explotado frente a él cada vez que habla de su amada esposa o cuando los tengo que ver juntos presenciando algún partido. Pero hasta el entrenador ya me llamo la atención por mi mal genio la semana pasada… No me pidas paciencia, ni tiempo… porque no sé como dártelos—le aseguré con dureza.

—¡Entonces eso es porque no me amas!—gritó alejándose de mi rápidamente— Si me amases entenderías lo difícil que todo esto es para mí. ¿Acaso crees que me es fácil estar con él, si mi cuerpo y mi mente sólo te pertenecen a ti? ¿Crees que no siento asco de mi misma y de él cada vez que me toca o debo tocarlo?... ¿Qué me es fácil engañarlo y sentir que te engaño a ti cada vez que estoy con él? Si no eres capaz de entenderlo y tener un poco de paciencia es porque simplemente no me amas o al menos no como decías—dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—¡No me vengas con esta mierda otra vez, Leah! Porque si te exijo esto es precisamente porque te amo y porque no estoy dispuesto a seguir compartiéndote… —grité y su llanto se intensificó, derrumbando así la gran muralla de mi enfado.

Era aterradora la manera en que Leah era capaz de derrumbar todo dentro de mí, una mirada, una palabra, un sollozo desde su alma y toda la furia dentro de mi desaparecía, dando pasó a una enorme culpa y remordimiento, los que siempre me empujaba a intentar consolarla entre mis brazos y disculparme.

Esa vez no fue la excepción. Siempre terminaba cediendo ante sus súplicas y llanto. Siempre intentando entender su punto, darle el maldito tiempo que me rogaba y recordarle lo mucho que la amaba y que por eso me comportaba como un bastardo idiota.

Yo era un maldito troglodita y muchas veces olvidaba medir mis palabras, hiriéndola, exigiéndole cosas que en ese momento le eran imposibles, degradándola por estar con dos hombres a la vez.

Eso era lo peor de todos, cuando yo mismo la insultaba por tenerme como amante, sabiendo que desde un principio yo había sido el que insistió en comenzar algo a medias.

Leah me aseguró infinidad de veces que entre ella y Sam la intimidad iba disminuyendo cada vez más, que él últimamente estaba demasiado ocupado con un área de sus inversiones bancarias que no iban muy bien y que lo más probable es que ya estuviese buscando sexo por otras partes, porque a ella casi ni la molestaba por las noches, que sólo era cosa de tiempo.

¡Maldito tiempo!

Pero sus excusas de a poco dejaron de parecerme válidas, mi impaciencia y mis celos tomaban cada día más fuerza, al igual que nuestras discusiones se volvían más alteradas. A veces mis arranques de ira terminaban con ella sobre cualquier superficie mientras la follaba como un energúmeno, desesperado por marcarla de algún modo como mía, por reclamar su cuerpo y su alma y dejar en claro que aunque fuese su amante ella me pertenecía a mí y a nadie más. Pero ni siquiera eso podía, no había forma de marcarla, cualquier huella en su cuerpo podría despertar sospechas, pensar en eso sólo me desesperaba más, convirtiendo nuestros encuentros sexuales en crudo sexo rudo y animal.

En otras ocasiones era Leah la que explotaba, cansada del estrés que suponía toda la situación, de sentirse presionada por ambos lados, de vivir con el terror de ser descubierta en su infidelidad. Nos gritábamos muchas cosas y ella terminaba dando por terminado lo que sea que teníamos, chillando que era lo mejor… todas esas veces yo corría tras ella, disculpándome, casi rogándole que no me dejase, que me entendiese, jurándole que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que intentaría lo que ella me pedía.

Y así seguía pasando el tiempo. Con nuestros momentos malos, pero también estaban los buenos; Esas largas horas de conversaciones, nuestras escapadas a lugares donde nadie pudiese reconocernos, nuestras horas de pasión, las mil y un formas en las que habíamos aprendido a entrelazar nuestros cuerpos.

Y yo la amaba, como un jodido desquiciado celópata y explosivo, pero la amaba hasta los huesos.

No es que antes de Leah nunca hubiese sentido nada importante por alguna chica. Tuve un par de novias y unas cuantas amigas especiales. Pero lo que Leah hacia emerger en mi era tan abrumado como intenso.

Una fuerza devastadora que me hacía perder toda racionalidad a ratos. Era un amor que me hacía sentir degradado, era humillante vivir de migajas, sabiendo que tal vez en otro lado podría tenerlo todo, pero simplemente era un tren del que no podía descender, que pese a lo mal que me sentía a ratos estaba seguro que sin ella todo sería mil veces peor.

Sinceramente, a la vez que mi buen juego se evidenciaba en la cancha y mi cuenta bancaria subía y subía mi popularidad también aumentaba, al igual que las mujeres que me esperaban a la salida de los entrenamientos o me abordaban en los eventos a los que me veía obligado a ir por Edward.

Pero no, yo sólo quería a Leah, no existía nadie más con quien quisiese algo. Nadie como ella, jamás.

Más allá del magnifico sexo, de su belleza física, de lo tortuosa de la nuestra relación, algo inexplicable siempre me conducía a ella, me hacía volver a lo que fuese que quisiera darme… a mendigar, por más humillante que fuese reconocerlo yo vivía de migajas teniendo todo casi todo el oro del mundo, aunque no tanto como Sam.

Y así paso más de un año.

Era el primer juego de mi segunda temporada en _Falcons_, llevaba menos de tres minutos del tercer tiempo cuando paso. En mi delirio, creí que me habían disparado en el hombro y volado el brazo, sin duda uno de los dolores más grandes que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Me derribaron dos defensores del equipo contrario mientras yo llevaba el balón, según me explicó Edward luego, era equivalente como si me hubiesen atropellado dos camiones a 40 km por hora. Diagnóstico: Lesión sería de ligamentos. Claro un mal menor con considerando que yo mismo había reacomodado mi hombro y seguí jugando lo que restaba del partido. Desde ese día me apodaron "La máquina negra"

Los médicos estaban asombrados por la capacidad de mi cerebro para bloquear el dolor, según explicaron fue resultado de la enorme adrenalina, una capacidad innata pero no única en el mundo deportivo. Mientras que la prensa deportiva y la rosa convirtió me apodó con el seudónimo de alguien frío, sin sentimientos, un hombre tan calculador que fue capaz de controlar uno de los dolores físicos más fuertes con tal de seguir jugando… Una maldita máquina sin corazón.

Pero la máquina negra sí sentía y sobre todo sí sufría, aunque no lo demostrase.

Dos semanas luego de mi lesión, cuando Edward logró conseguirme el alta médica, pude volver a mi apartamento. Estaba desesperado en el hospital sabiendo que por ser un lugar público Leah no podía visitarme, apenas y había logrado hablar con ella por teléfono un par de veces y menos de cinco minutos. Bella había confiscado mi teléfono móvil obligándome a descansar, lo que inconvenientemente hacía más difícil la comunicación con Leah. Lo único que necesitaba era a ella, su presencia, su cercanía… simplemente ella. Pero mis pervertidos deseos de Leah vestida de enfermera sexy atendiéndome nunca se cumplieron.

Cuando por fin estuve solo en mi apartamento lo primero que hice fue llamarla, luego del cuarto intento por fin contestó, sólo para decir que no podía hablar porque estaba en una cena junto a unos inversionistas y Sam. No quise escuchar el resto de sus explicaciones, simplemente corté el móvil y lo arrojé lejos, para luego destrozar la habitación completa movido por la frustración.

¡Estaba harto! ¡Yo la quería a ella aquí, para mí y por mí! ¡Puta paciencia! ¡Puto tiempo! ¡Puta vida! ¡Era mi mujer, maldita sea! ¡Mía! —descargué toda mi furia contra todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance en la sala principal, ni siquiera los sofás se salvaron.

A causa de mis "movimientos bruscos" el dolor de mi lesión se volvió agónico, así que me tomé unos cuantos calmantes más de los recetados por el doctor, haber si controlaban la furia y el dolor que tenía dentro y no sólo los de mi lesión.

Estaba muy dopado cuando comencé a percibir el sonido del teléfono móvil, era de madrugada y todos mis músculos estaban desconectados de mi cerebro, pero aún así sabía que no era Leah quien llamaba, ignoré el sonido lo más que pude hasta que me rendí cuando el sonido me empezó a generar dolor de cabeza, era Seth.

Billy Black murió a las ocho de la mañana de ese día y no alcancé a llegar.

Seth se hizo cargo de todo lo legal, tanto del funeral en sí como del resto del papeleo sobre los bienes de papá, lo que me dejaba con la incómoda responsabilidad de acompañar y contener a Sue, la esposa de mi padre que sólo podía llorar y lamentarse, yo no lloré en ningún momento.

Tuve que pasar otras dos semanas allí, no sólo porque Sue y Seth me necesitaban, sino por que yo también necesitaba eso, asimilar que Billy ya no estaba más y además descansar alejarme un poco de la ciudad y de la mierda de Leah y su esposo. Claro, recibí un grotesco arreglo florar departe del multimillonario Señor Robinson junto con una nota con su más sentido pésame. Nota que terminó en la basura, lástima que por protocolo no pude hacer lo mismo con el arreglo.

Desde nuestra no-discusión no volví a hablar con Leah, supongo que se enteró de lo de mi padre por su marido o por la prensa, pero sólo se limitó a enviarme un par de mensajes de texto y un mail de pocas y neutras líneas, desde su cuenta de correo clandestina, luego de que yo no conteste sus llamadas la primera semana. Sam se la llevó sorpresivamente consigo en un viaje a Alemania la semana siguiente, entonces sí la llamé muchas veces hasta que contestó. No hablamos demasiado, ella me explicó que no había podido oponerse, que todo había sido sorpresivo y que Sam había aparecido con todo listo… el viaje que nos mantendría alejados por un mes.

Luego de esa breve conversación de no más de diez minutos Leah se volvió ilocalizable. Las semanas siguientes recibí un escueto mail de una línea donde ponía Siento mucho lo de tu padre, me encantaría estar allí y darte este abrazo que tengo para ti y recordarte lo mucho que te amo y otra donde decía Sé que tu lesión es sólo un traspié momentáneo, eres mi hombre fuerte, eres mi maquina de hierro No hubo ningún intento por saber realmente de mi, de cómo me sentía y mucho menos me informaba de cómo estaba ella. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Fue un mes completo sin verla y más sumando desde la fecha de mi lesión.

Juro que trate de controlarme, intenté por todos los medios manejar mi frustración, calmar mi mente y no envenenarme a mi mismo en contra de ella. Leah me lo había explicado, me había rogado infinidad de veces que tuviese paciencia y este viaje parecía ser mi mayor prueba. No la defraudaría, no dudaría, no permitiría que mis celos ganasen.

Me enfoque en mi rehabilitación, la cual se volvió mas ardua cuando volví a la ciudad y un especialista del equipo se hizo cargo de mi entrenamiento para volver a la cacha.

Desde la partida de Leah no me sentí igual, por buena o mala suerte todo mundo lo atribuyo a mi lesión y a la muerte de mi padre… quizás era así en parte, pero sin dudas era la ausencia de la mujer que amaba lo que me tenía peor, luchaba por no sentirme como un niño abandonado, pero así. El entrenador volvió a llamarme la atención por mi mal genio que sin querer ya me había llevado a un enfrentamiento con un par de mis compañeros. Edward se había vuelto un maniático obsesionado con que la frustración que podía traer mi lesión y la pena por la muerte de mi padre no me estresase, y Bella se había vuelto tan sobreprotectora que me estaba ahogando.

Dicen que los ciegos agudizan el resto de sus sentidos para intentar equilibrar la ausencia de la visión para mejorar sus posibilidades de subsistir. Yo era un ciego, pero uno con la visión intacta, mis ojos no tenían falla alguna, el problema estaba en mi cabeza y en mi pecho donde se supone tengo el corazón, mis sentidos estaban turbados y mi instinto de supervivencia no existía.

.-

A veces pienso que fui un idiota con mayúsculas, otras veces pienso que…. No, las otras veces sigo pensando que soy un idiota.

Pienso, pienso, pienso, pienso… no hago otra cosa más que eso. Recuerdo y revivo, retrocedo, pongo pausa pero no stop. Siempre buscando ese momento clave, el minuto, la situación, la decisión que hizo que me perdiera, pero no lo encuentro, no doy con ese minuto, así que sigo pensando y pensado, rebobinando, pausando y recordando.

—¡Oh por Dios, tienes que estar jodiendome! —grité cuando en mi rutinario y desagradable paseo por el patio trasero, donde me obligaban a ir para tomar aire; me percaté de la silueta de la molesta señorita Cullen que se refugiaba bajo un árbol desesperada por un poco de sombra. Intenté no reírme de su fingida pose de despreocupación mientras se notaba que estaba ahogándose en su traje café de dos piezas, demasiado grueso para los 30°C del verano.

—¡Y yo que pensé que por fin me habían entendido! Pero no… Dos semanas sin visitas y pudiendo disfrutar en paz de mi retiro espiritual era demasiada maravilla—ironicé mientras llegaba cerca de ella—Déjeme adivinar…

—Lo sé todo— me interrumpió con voz dura.

—¿Enserio? ¡Wow! ¿Entonces la Biblia ya no tiene todas las respuestas, sino usted? —me burlé cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho cuando estuve frente a ella.

—¿Algún día dejara de fingir que no le importa nada? —preguntó casi para si misma— Señor Black, se todo lo que pasó esa noche—aclaró.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es que nunca se va a cansar? —Gruñí jalándome el cabello—Señorita Cullen… por favor, deje de insistir con el tema… —escupí antes de girarme dispuesto a dejarla sola.

—¿Quién más sabe de su romance secreto con Leah Robinson? —preguntó arrogantemente dejándome paralizado. —O tal vez la pregunta debería ser ¿Alguien sabe que ella estaba en su apartamento esa noche? —ronroneó sabiéndose triunfadora.

Me quedé en mi sitio, paralizado y sintiendo como el calor empezaba a apoderarse de todo. Apreté mis puños con fuerza antes de darme vuela y encararla.

—¿De dónde sacó ese invento? —pregunté con voz fría.

—Un buen abogado sabe cuando no es necesario revelar sus fuentes—respondió intentando imitar mi frialdad.

—Bella—escupí. Ella era la única que lo sabía.

Cuando la ausencia de Leah se me había vuelto insoportable terminé cediendo ante la insistencia y preocupación de Bella. Le conté todo, me desahogué y ella me escuchó en silencio, supe por su cara en cuanto terminé mi relato, que mi relación con Leah obviamente no era de su agrado, pero aparte de pedirme que anduviese con cuidado, que pensara bien las cosas y que ella siempre estaría allí, no dijo nada más. Le recordé que no podía decirle de esto a nadie, que era mucho lo que estaba en juego y ella luego de rodar los ojos simplemente dijo "¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga, idiota!"

—Medidas extremas para situaciones extremas— respondió la señorita Cullen con gesto imperturbable.

—Ella no tenía derecho a decir nada ¡Se suponía que es mi mejor amiga y me traiciona así! ¡Maldición! Bella no…

—Bella está embarazada— me interrumpió, nuevamente dejándome con la palabra en la boca y el cuerpo congelado.

—Embarazada…—susurré impresionado.

—Tiene 16 semanas de embarazo— me informó y luego suspiró con pesar—Es un embarazo riesgoso. Hace una semana y media tuvieron que internarla de urgencia por síntomas de perdida… Ahora está en casa, guardando absoluto reposo. Ella está muy mal, el doctor dijo que el estrés que ha acarreado en el último tiempo es lo que la tiene así de débil. Ella se siente culpable y Edward… él simplemente está angustiado y desesperado. —dijo con tristeza.

Eso explicaba la ausencia de visita en las últimas dos semanas. Mi mejor amiga, la mujer más importante en mi vida, luego de mi madre muerta, estaba embarazada de mi otro mejor amigo. ¡Vaya drama! Y yo, aquí… lejos de todo.

—Bella me contó lo de tu relación con esa mujer hace pocos días… No quería traicionar tu confianza, pero, Jacob… Bella y Edward son tus amigos, han estado contigo, insistiendo pese a tus negativas, moviendo contactos, gente, hasta políticos; han hecho lo imposible a sabiendas de que te niegas a recibir ayuda… yo los he visto sufrir por ti, he visto el rostro cansado de Seth, las frustración mal contenida de Edward y las lágrimas de Bella. Ella me lo contó por que no sabe que más hacer para sacarte de aquí, ella te necesita Jacob. —habló, dejando por primera vez de lado la formalidad y tuteándome.

Me sentí avergonzado y no fui capaz de mantener su mirada. Está mujer sabía donde atacar. —No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Lo que yo haya o no tenido que ver con Leah Robinson no esta relacionado con la salud del bebé de Bella y Edward.

—Creo que le han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo Señor Black. Estoy casi segura de que lo han engañado. —dijo con una firmeza que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Mientras, yo la observaba intentando comprender de que manera se relacionaba todo lo que acababa de decir y de donde según ella Leah me había engañado.

—¡Sé todo lo que tengo que saber! —Rugí y ella negó con la cabeza—¿De qué mierda hablas? — chillé. Esta mujer sabía despertar mi enojo tan fácil como yo sabía atar mis zapatos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche?¿Cómo pasaron las cosas? —me desafío, pero esta vez su postura era distinta, como si intentase que por mí mismo entendiese a que se refería.

Entonces recordé… ¿Cómo no recordar?

Las llamadas de Leah desaparecieron y mis mails dejaron de ser respondido tan paulatinamente que apenas lo noté, pero no por eso deje de desesperarme. Las últimas veces Leah decía que casi no tenía momentos para responder, que Sam la estaba vigilando, que era peligroso y que ya no podía más. Hasta que un día ya no supe más de ella. Al principio intenté ser digno, darle tiempo o lo que sea. Pero cuando pasaron dos semanas sin noticias casi enloquecí, la busqué por todos lados, importándome una mierda ponerme en evidencia. ¡Era mi mujer! Pero nadie me dio respuestas, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y tuve que conformarme contando lo días hasta su vuelta.

Ella y Sam volvieron al país una semana más tarde de lo supuesto. De eso me enteré por casualidad cuando los vi paseando por las instalaciones mientras mi preparador físico y yo comenzábamos la nueva rutina en la cancha de juego ya dado oficialmente de alta.

Leah ni siquiera me miró.

Esa noche la llamé hasta que se me entumecieron los dedos de tanto remarcar su número.

Leah no contestó.

Los tres días siguientes me las pasé buscándola por las instalaciones.

Leah no apareció por el lugar.

Ese fin de semana ya podían declararme oficialmente loco y un loco peligroso. Estaba desesperado temiendo lo peor. La idea de que Sam Robinson lo había descubierto todo no me dejaba dormir. ¿Y si por eso la sacó del país? ¿O quizás lo sospechaba y algo en el viaje se lo confirmó? Leah me lo había advertido. Si Sam quería nos podía mandar a aplastar con una sola orden.

La madrugada del sábado hice mi último intento por ser racional y no salir a matar a ese hombre. Así que le envié un mensaje a Leah advirtiéndole que si no iba a mi departamento antes de la medianoche del domingo sería yo quien iría en su búsqueda sin medir consecuencias.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche del domingo cuando el timbre de mi apartamento sonó. Leah entró gritando, criticándome por mi forma de actuar como un lunático psicótico, la cual nos estaba poniendo en peligro ambos. Al menos eso despejaba la duda, Sam no sabía nada.

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así contigo, Jake? Sam contrató guardaespaldas que no me dejan ni a sol ni sombra ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para escaparme y venir a verte? —gritó alzando los brazos.

En tres zancadas llegue hasta ella y la atraje hacia mis brazos—Me hiciste falta… Te he extrañado tanto—susurré estrechándola entre mis brazos y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba para luego devolverme el abrazo.

Había necesitado sus caricias reconfortándome la noche de mi lesión, susurrándome que el dolor iba a pasar, abrazándome cuando recibí la llamada de Seth anunciando la gravedad de Billy. Había necesitado sus dedos sosteniendo los míos mientras caminaba por el cementerio, sus caricias para conciliar el sueño. Su risa, su boca, sus ideas… ¡La necesitaba a ella!

—Déjalo, Leah… por favor, déjalo— supliqué rendido ante mi necesidad.

—Jake… tengo que hablar contigo— dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose.

Entonces lo supe, era el típico tono de voz, la típica mirada que pones cuando vas a terminar algo y no sabes como decirlo… Ella me iba a dejar, estuve seguro, tan seguro como que si ella se iba yo moriría.

—Leah…—exhalé como si acabasen de patearme el estómago.

—No puedo seguir haciéndote esto, Jake. —Susurró mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos— No es justo, para ninguno de los dos—tomó aire— En este viaje lo entendí. Él no me va a dejar ir jamás. Sam me ve como algo de su propiedad, algo que aunque ya no quiera no va a dejar en libertad. Puede que él este cada vez más lejos de mí, que tenga otras mujeres, pero de todos modos me va a conservar a su lado… Y no puedo seguir haciéndote esto ¡Mira como estás! —Dijo apuntándome— Te amo tanto, Jacob. Tanto que no puedo verte sufrir como sé que lo estás haciendo… te dejó ir, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, dejarte libre—sollozó.

—Leah no puedes hacer esto—dije intentando controlarme mientras sentía todo apunto de colapsar en mi interior— ¡No puedes hacernos esto! —mi voz salió profunda, contenida, naciendo como un rugido desde mi pecho.

—Por favor…—hipó —Jake… no puedo ofrecerte nada ¡Ni siquiera puede estar a tu lado en el funeral de tu padre! ¡No puedo estar para ti cuando me necesitas! —Chilló llorando con más fuerza—Te dejo libre mi amor, porque te amo demasiado como para condenarte a vivir en mi infierno…

—¡No!— dije sacudiendo la cabeza—No, no, no Leah. No es posible, no lo voy a permitir… Tú, tú no puedes… no, no, no—sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar preso de la angustia y el aire parecía escasear.

El timbre volvió a sonar y al segundo la puerta comenzó a ser aporreada incesantemente. Lo primero que paso por mi mente fue que era Sam Robinson, que ahora si nos había descubierto. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, era hora de encarar a ese hombre y reclamar a mi mujer.

Leah intentó detenerme, pero no existía forma. Me tomó por el brazo mientras gritaba, rogaba que no abriese la puerta.

—Voy a ponerle fin a esta mierda—rugí empujándola lejos.

—¡Así te quería encontrar, perra mal nacida! — bramó un hombre entrando como una mole a mi departamento.

Me quedé momentáneamente petrificado en mi lugar, sosteniendo aún el pomo de la puerta semiabierta, mientras veía al sujeto encarando a Leah.

—¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? ¿Pensaste que podías tomarme como imbécil y luego desecharme cuando se te diera la gana? —siguió gritando el hombre mientras zamarreaba a Leah por los hombros.

—¡Suéltala! —Rugí a la vez que de un empujón lo alejaba de mi mujer— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué crees que estas haciendo en mi casa? —interrogué tomando al sujeto por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero.

Su rostro se me hizo familiar. Era Paul, el chiquillo encargado de la mantención de los equipos, balones, vestimenta y accesorios del equipo.

—¡Sácalo de aquí, Jake! ¡Haz que se vaya! ¡Está loco!—imploraba Leah a mis espaldas. Vi su rostro desfigurado por el rabillo de mi ojo antes de que Paul volviese a reclamar mi atención.

—¡Respóndeme, Imbécil! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí y que quieres con mi mujer? —lo zamarree

—¡¿Tu mujer? —Gritó casi con burla—¡Esta mujerzuela no es de nadie y es de todos al mismo tiempo! —dijo señalando a Leah tras de mí— Eres un pobre iluso Black… ¡Y yo que pensaba que estaba jodido, pero tu estás mil veces peor!

—¡Sácalo, Jake! ¡Saca a ese hombre de aquí! — Leah gritaba histeria desde mis espaldas.

—¡Cállate! — le grité mirándola de reojo antes de volverme hacía Paul—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —exigí saber.

—¡No, Jake! ¡No lo escuches! —chillaba Leah, ahora intentando que soltase al hombre—¡Es un loco! ¡Me sigue e inventa cosas! ¡Por favor Jake, sácalo de aquí! —insistía.

—¿Qué te está siguiendo has dicho? —Pregunté contagiado de la histeria y sintiendo como si los ojos fuesen a saltar de mis cuencas—¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho? — la encaré confundido y soltando sin darme cuenta a Paul.

—Es un loco—dijo con voz temblorosa mientras me tomaba de los antebrazos para contenerme—Trabaja en el estadio, yo siempre trato de ser atenta con todos los trabajadores, lo sabes. Pero desde hace unos meses ese hombre se puso mas insistente, me empezó a acosar…—contó temblando.

—¿Por qué carajos no me lo habías dicho, Leah? —gruñí.

—Porque no quería preocuparte. Sabía que si te lo decía lo buscarías y eso sólo te pondría en riesgo… yo estaba manejando la situación… ¡Ahora, sácalo de aquí! —su explicación fue escueta debido a la obvia ansiedad que la tenia con un claro ataque de histeria.

—¡Zorra mentirosa! —gritaron a mis espaldas. Había olvidado que el hombre estaba allí.

Alcancé a darme vuelta justo en el momento en que Paul pretendía abalanzarse sobre mi mujer.

Si bien el sujeto tenía fuerza, nunca se compararía con la mía, así que me fue sencillo retenerlo.

—¡Llama a seguridad! — le ordené a Leah, pero cuando la observé noté que apenas y pestañeaba observándome con miedo. —¿No me oyes? ¡Llama a los de seguridad maldita sea!

—No podemos…—susurró apenas—Harían preguntas.

Tuve ganas de romper algo, no podía ser que ni siquiera pudiese llamar a la policía para sacar a ese psicópata obsesionado con mi mujer… No, Leah no era mi mujer, era la señora Robinson yo el simple amante al cual estaba a punto de abandonar.

—¡Te están mintiendo, Black! —el cuidadoso susurro proveniente de Paul que intentaba ponerse de pie captó mi completa atención—Yo no soy un lunático obsesionado con un imposible ni mucho menos—aseguró—Pídele a esta zorra que te explique, que te diga quien soy yo realmente en su vida…

—Cállate si no quieres que te callé yo mismo—amenacé mientras lo levantaba para sacarlo del departamento.

Escuchaba a Leah tras de mi gritar y al parecer brincar, mientras el hombre se resistía a mí agarre a la vez que insultaba a mi mujer.

— ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres, no perra? ¡Sacarme de tu vida! —Gritó intentando zafarse de mi agarre para llegar a ella— ¡Pero no te lo voy a permitir! ¡No vas a quitarme a mi hijo, maldita zorra! —escupió colérico. Me detuve de inmediato al escuchar su última frase.

—¡¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? —chillé.

—¡Lo que has oído! ¡Esa mujer lleva a mi hijo en su vientre y pretende hacerlo pasar por hijo de su marido! ¡No pienso permitirlo!

—¡Mentira Jacob! —Gritó Leah— ¡No le creas, está loco, son mentiras! —sus gritos eran apenas entendibles debido a la histeria.

Dejé de intentar entender lo que escuchaba, mi mente comenzó a entrar en una nebulosa llena de confusión. Palabras iban y venían, gritos, insultos, negaciones y amenazas, mientras yo me sentía como un mero e impotente espectador.

—¿Estás embarazada? — pregunté mirando a Leah. Mi voz no salió con furia, ni dolor, ni nada más que pura confusión. —¡Contéstame y no te atrevas a mentirme!—amenacé.

El sepulcral y súbito silencio que invadió la habitación de pronto junto a la mirada gacha de Leah fue todo lo que necesité como respuesta para que mi mundo se quebrase.

Yo sabía que si Leah me dejaba yo moriría, pero jamás imaginé que pasaría si me traicionaba… el dolor era mil veces peor que el causado por mi lesión, era como si alguien hubiese tomado mis entrañas y las retorciera a su gusto, un dolor en el pecho que me hacía jadear por aire, un dolor que no me mataría porque era demasiado cruel como para darme esa salida, un dolor que en cuanto lo sentí supe que me seguiría por lo que me restase de vida.

Fue como si de pronto todo se detuviese a la vez que sentía como el mundo giraba a más velocidad bajo mis pies. Como si todo perdiese sentido e importancia.

¡No podía ser verdad! Mi respiración se aceleró y se volvió superficial y mis pulmones de repente ya no eran capaces de tomar aire. Un escalofrió me congeló mientras mi cuerpo se volvía frío y por dentro mi sangre empezaba a ebullir.

—¡¿Es mío?—Desconocí mi propia voz por la ira y peligro que destilaba—Contéstame maldita sea ¿Ese hijo es mío, sí o no?—exigí zarandeándola con más fuerza de la que realmente era consciente.

—¡No! —gritó—No es tu hijo, Jacob. Es de Sam, por eso no puedo seguir contigo, porque quedé embarazada de Sam—dijo llorando. La solté como si el contacto quemase, como si de pronto tuviese un monstruo horrendo frente a mí. Sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos, intentando que no explotase.

—Ese hijo es mío, Leah. ¡Deja de negarlo! —Habló Paul pasando por mi lado hacia ella—No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya maldita perra. No soy tu sucursal de semen—gruñó — Voy a desenmascararte ante tu marido y ante todo el mundo ¡Me voy a encargar de que todos sepan como es en realidad Leah Robinson! —sentenció tomándola por los brazos.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —Gimoteaba ella—¡Me estás haciendo daño! Por favor suéltame ¡Jacob! —suplicó mirando en mi dirección. Por instinto me acerqué y alejé al imbécil de ella.

—¿Es qué no lo ves, estúpido? —Me encaró él—¡Ella te está usando! ¡Te usa igual como lo hizo conmigo y con todos! —Dijo empujándome, pero enseguida lo volví a tomar—¡Abre los ojos! ¡Esa perra no es más que una víbora sonriente! ¡Lo único que le interesa es asegurarse el dinero de su marido y para eso esta dispuesta a cualquier cosa! ¡Hasta a buscarse amantes para usarlos como bancos de semen! —me gritaba.

—¡Cállate bastardo! ¡Si valoras tú vida te vas a callar y dejarás de tentar a tu suerte! No soy un hombre paciente y te juro que estas a punto de comprobar lo peligroso que es hacerme enojar.

—¡No le creas, Jake! —gritaba Leah nuevamente—Paul no es estable mentalmente, su mente inventa cosas y él se las cree. Por favor, te lo suplico… aléjalo de mi, tengo miedo—siguió llorando hasta caer de rodillas destruida.

Miré a esa mujer durante un ínfimo segundo. Era mi Leah, la mujer que he amado por más de una año, la misma que se ha arriesgado a estar conmigo, con la que he luchado por un amor imposible… era mi Leah y ella no me mentiría.

—¡Si vuelves a decir algo sobre mi mujer te mataré, juro por lo más sagrado que lo haré con mis propias manos y te aseguro que lo voy a disfrutar!—amenacé a Paul con una ira naciendo desde lo profundo de mi pecho.

—Eres un maldito imbécil—dijo soltando una risita irónica—Esa serpiente te tiene completamente hipnotizado. ¿Qué te dice cuando le pides que deje a su marido? —pregunto alzando una ceja—Déjame adivinar… apuesto que llora desconsolada pidiéndote que tengas paciencia, que le des tiempo que ahora no lo puede dejar porque el señor Robinson los destruiría a ambos…—río a destajo cuando vio mis ojos abrirse más.

—¡No! —gritó Leah.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Le gruñí a Paul tomándolo de las solapas—¡Cierra tu puta boca, es mi última advertencia! —lo empujé con fuerza haciéndolo chocar de espaldas contra la pared más cercana arrojando al suelo todo en su camino.

—Leah…—susurré agitado, tomándola por debajo de los brazos y levantándola—Explícame que está pasando, explícame por qué este hijo de puta dice esas cosas de ti y por qué sabe sobre nuestras conversaciones…

Leah temblaba de pies a cabeza dentro de mi agarre, su rostro estaba rojo y su maquillaje arruinado a causa del río de lágrimas que caía por su rostro mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Cuando estaba a punto de zarandearla para obligarla a hablar un ruido sordo seguido de una puntada en mi nuca me hizo perder la lucidez por un tiempo, para cuando vine a reaccionar me encontraba en el piso, con mi mano en mi cabeza, mientras la sacudía aturdido entendí lo que había pasado. Paul se había levantado y había estrellado un jarrón en mi cabeza.

—Si no eres mía no serás de nadie, perra—mascullaba sujetando a Leah que intentaba frenéticamente zafarse— Prefiero verte muerta que permitir que te salgas con la tuya—gritó.

Traté a duras penas de ponerme de pie mientras observaba como Paul tenía sus manos sobre el cuello de Leah asfixiándola. La cabeza me daba vueltas y veía todo borroso, sentía náuseas y ganas de dormir, todo debido al golpe. Pero sólo bastó con que mi subconsciente escuchase el murmullo agónico de Leah llamándome y que mi vista lograse enfocarse en su rostro para que la adrenalina hiciera el resto del trabajo.

No sé ni de donde saqué la fuerza para apartarlo de ella. Apenas pude percatarme de cómo ella sujetaba su cuello e intentaba respirar antes de que Paul totalmente trastornado se abalanzara sobre mí.

Golpes, insultos, amenazas y un sinfín de golpes sucios terminaron destruyendo lo poco que quedaba en pie del salón principal.

—¡No me importa que seas tan idiota como para seguir creyendo en ella! ¡Pero si tengo que matarte a ti para llegar a ella, lo haré! —Juró Paul mientras rodábamos por el piso—¡Vas a arrepentirte de no haberme escuchado, Black, pero te arrepentirás en el infierno! —dijo antes de tomar entre sus manos un pedazo de vidrio con una punta filosa y amenazante.

Lo vi en sus ojos, sus amenazas no eran meras palabras. Él iba a matarme si no lo detenía.

Haciendo uso de mis años de entrenamiento, moví nuestros cuerpos y ejercí la fuerza necesaria para quedar a horcajadas sobre él sosteniéndolo de las muñecas para luego golpear esta sobre el piso para obligarlo a soltar su improvisada arma.

—¿Realmente crees en ella? —Preguntó asombrado—¿Es qué no ves cómo te ha usado? Esa mujer va a ser tu boleto al infierno. Esa perra te va a usar y luego arrojar como lo ha hecho con todos ¿Acaso pensaste que eres su primer amante? —Se burló—¡Iluso! No eres más que otro de sus juguetitos. Ella manipula, embruja y disfruta… Vas a arrepentirte Black, cuando esa puta te abandone te darás cuenta de lo patético que has sido, porque eso es lo que eres…un perro patético.

—¡Cállate! —Grité tomando el pedazo de vidrio para amenazarlo—No hables de mí como si me conocieras maldito loco.

—¡Eres patético Jacob Black! —Gritó— Ella no te ama, nunca lo ha hecho ni lo hará, sólo ha pasado el tiempo divirtiéndose contigo y riéndose a tu costa. ¡Leah nunca dejará a Sam porque no quiere! ¡Ella nunca será tuya! ¡Nunca la tendrás para ti y luego de unos años tendrás que conformarte con los recuerdos calientes que esa golfa dejó en tu cama! ¡Leah nunca será tuya! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Un gruñido nacido desde mis entrañas salió de mi pecho, la furia hacía hervir todo a mi alrededor, sentía una vena en mi frente a punto de explotar mientras apretaba los dientes y respiraba con fuerza por la boca, mis ojos estaban fijos en los de ese hombre, que me observaba casi disfrutando de mi agonía, burlándose de mis temores, llevando mi ira contenida por tantos años a niveles insospechados. Entonces lo decidí, entonces supe que tenía que acabar con él y antes de que esa frase terminase de resonar en mi cabeza yo ya había cercenado su cuello con el vidrio.

Sólo después de eso sentí alivio al ver como sus el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba, como la burla de hace un segundo daba paso al pánico y la agonía de ver su propio fin.

Paul comenzó a convulsionar mientras yo me alejaba un poco de él y me quedaba arrodillado a su lado viendo su muerte.

Mi respiración era pesada y sentía que un profundo grito luchaba con salir desde mi estómago, pero lo contuve, porque sabía que si ese sonido escapaba la realidad llegaría a mí y el regocijo de haber de algún modo vengado la burla en los ojos de ese hombre se esfumaría trayendo mi propio dolor de vuelta.

Yo no era un juguete ni de Leah ni de nadie, yo no vivía de sueños imposibles, yo amaba a esa mujer y ella me correspondía y nadie me iba hacer cambiar esa idea, ni siquiera un desquiciado obsesionado.

—Vete—susurré con voz rasposa—Sal de aquí Leah… Nadie puede saber que estuviste aquí esta noche—musité.

No tuve que repetirlo dos veces antes de que Leah saliera prácticamente corriendo del lugar sin decir una silaba.

.-

—¿Realmente me está preguntando si recuerdo la noche en que maté a un hombre? —inquirí intentado componer mi semblante, mirando fijamente a la señorita Cullen. —Miré, yo estuve allí…solo. No necesito que usted venga a intentar aclararme las cosas, créame que se bien como maté a ese tipo—dije con voz fría—Y por ese mismo delito es que estoy recluido en este lugar.

—¿Y si yo le digiera que tengo pruebas como para demostrar que usted actuó en legítima defensa u homicidio justificable y no fue bajo en cargo de asesinato en segundo grado como lo están juzgando? —Preguntó con ese brillo apasionado en su mirada.

—He ahí su error señorita… no existen esas pruebas porque yo no actué en legitima defensa, ni es justificable. Escúcheme bien—dije acercándome a ella mirándola fijo— Yo decidí matar a ese hombre. Yo lo miré a los ojos mientras tenía el vidrio entre mis manos y decidí enterrárselo en el cuello, y así mismo, mirándolo a los ojos vi como su vida se apagaba por decisión mía.

Ella instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás intimidada—¿Cómo puedes hablar de la forma en que le arrebataste la vida a un hombre como quien habla de una receta de cocina?—preguntó temblando levemente.

La miré alzando una ceja, realmente no tenía pensado asustarla—Otro de los reclusos de aquí me dijo un día que una vez que tomas la vida de alguien sabes lo que es tener el poder de Dios entre tus manos. Yo tengo ese poder, el de elegir entre la vida o la muerte, pero ese poder es un castigo, un recuerdo del monstruo que puedo llegar a ser si me lo propongo, si dejo que la ira dominé el resto de mis sentidos, si permito que el dolor me aturda y el pecado me invada… Lo acepto, acepto mi castigo en la tierra y estoy consciente del que recibiré en el infierno, pero no por eso voy a ser hipócrita y lloriquear cuando tuve la oportunidad de escoger otro camino en vez de caer en el pecado de la ira— relaté como autómata.

—Ya veo…—meditó—Asumes tu castigo pensando en la culpa—dijo casi para si misma—¿Pero si yo te contara la parte de la historia que al parecer no sabes, seguirías asumiendo tu castigo de forma tan tranquila?

—¿De qué hablas?

La señorita Cullen rebuscó dentro de su maletín y luego me tendió unos papeles.

—Al parecer tú no sabías quien era realmente esa mujer—susurró mientras yo veía impactado las fotos que me habían tendido, en ellas aparecía Leah en diversas situaciones a lo largo de un par de años… en todas estaba con Paul. Abrazándolo, besándolo... como una pareja.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —balbucee consternado.

—Jacob, sé que intentas protegerla, sé que dijiste que estabas solo porque la amas y no querías involúcrala, pero ella te engañó. Estoy segura que no sabias que ella aparte de de su marido y de ti mantenía una relación paralela desde hace tres años con Paul Smith—mi cara lo dijo todo— Créeme, Jake. Estoy segura que esa mujer no es lo que te hizo pensar. Jacob tienes que salir de aquí, Bella te necesita más que nunca, al igual que Edward y Seth. Pero sobre todo no puedes dejar que esa mujer se salga con la suya… ¿Tu sabes que está embarazada verdad? —Preguntó, apenas y asentí— Ella ya ha hecho publico su embarazo hace unos días… el heredero del imperio Robinson, el primer hijo de Leah y Sam Robinson—contó y enseguida clave toda mi atención en ella—¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que ese hijo sea tuyo, Jake?

—Ella dijo que no—me apresuré a responder impactado.

—Ella ya ha dado pruebas de que sabe mentir bien…Jake, por favor… déjame intentar sacarte de aquí.

—¿Puede ser mi hijo? — le grité sintiendo como todo lo que hasta ayer pensaba se desbarataba.

—Quizás— respondió encogiéndose de hombros—Sólo tu puedes averiguar la verdad… pero no desde aquí dentro.

La miré seriamente por unos instantes, pensando en todo y extrañamente creyendo en las palabras de la abogada Cullen. ¿Y si ese hombre tenía razón? ¿Si Leah siempre me mintió? Pero yo la amaba y ella a mí, no podía ser posible, ella no me haría algo así.

—Maté a un hombre… no puedes arreglar eso, no puedes sacarme de aquí—rebatí, sintiendo que el bichito de la duda ya me había picado.

—¡Claro que se puede! Los encargados de aseo vieron entrar a Paul con actitud violenta, hay videos de eso. Además él tenía antecedentes por incidentes violentos en su adolescencia, se metió en un par de peleas que mancharon sus papeles. Por otro lado la policía hizo un acta donde relatan tu pasividad y el obvio estado de shock cuando te encontraron al lado del cuerpo, dieron cuenta del estado de los golpes en tu cuerpo, tu herida en la cabeza, los destrozos en tu departamento e incluso incluyeron el como tu lesión entorpecería tus habilidades para defenderse, punto a favor para alegar que lo mataste casi por accidente, protegiéndote de él… Estoy segura que con una buena defensa lograremos sacarte de aquí en unos meses.

—¡¿Quieres que mienta? —inquirí algo escandalizado.

—Jacob… situaciones extremas requieren de medidas extremas—repitió su dicho—¿No quieres saber la verdad?

La miré fijamente otra vez, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, pensando en mi pasado, en mi futuro y tomando finalmente una decisión.

—Pretendes sacar a un asesino de la cárcel en base de mentiras… ¿No es eso antiético?

—Creo que si mataste a ese hombre fue por la confusión del momento, porque que esa mujer te usó… Defender la justicia como fin no es antiético, al menos no para mí—aseguró con una enorme convicción.

Me reí entre dientes—Piensa lo que quieras, pero deja de justificarme, soy un asesino y siempre lo seré, este o no en esta cárcel, tenga o no tenga razones para hacer lo que hice.

—¿Eso es un si? —dijo con una chispa en su mirada, me limité a asentir y vi como contenía las ganas de dar brincos mientras parloteaba sobre lo feliz que iban a estar todos.

—Intentémoslo. Dejaré que trates de sacarme de aquí, mentiré, manipularé, pagaré lo que haga falta y si lo logras me asegurare de que tu insipiente carrera se disparé y usaré mis contactos y popularidad para que tengas una fama arrolladora…

—No lo hago por dinero o por fama—me interrumpió indignada inflando las mejillas.

—Pero la tendrás—respondí serio conteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos—Sólo te exijo una cosa—esperé a que asintiera para continuar—Nadie puede saber sobre estas pruebas—dije indicando a la carpeta— El nombre de la señora Robinson no puede salir a la luz por ningún motivo.

—Pero…

—Nada. Nadie puede saber nada —le gruñí sin paciencia y ella asintió.

—Esa información podría ayudar, pero si es lo que quieres…—accedió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sentí una sonrisa diabólica aparecer en mi rostro a la vez que mi mente comenzaba a hacer planes.

Dante describe a la ira como «amor por la justicia pervertido a venganza y resentimiento».

¿Justicia? Mi meta.

¿Resentimiento? Me sobra.

¿Venganza?...

—Porque la venganza es mía—murmuré para mí mientras veía a la señorita Cullen hablando con los de seguridad para acceder a un móvil

La caja de pandora estaba abierta. Mi pecado capital estaba esperando su turno para asomarse nuevamente. Pero… ¿Quién enciende mi ira?

Una mujer con cuerpo de demonio y mirada de serpiente.

Leah Robinson iba a enterarse de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser "La máquina negra" un hombre sin límites.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ningún reto es sencillo, por más simple que sea. Sin dudas este OS se convirtió en uno para mí que me hubiese sido imposible de lograr sin la ayuda fundamental de mi grandiosa Beta EriCastelo. Mujer te he dicho tantas veces gracias que creo que la palabra esta a punto de perder sentido, pero lo digo de todo corazón, gracias por tu disposición, por tu paciencia, por tu compromiso y por la fe que tuviste en mi. Eres una parte fundamental de todo esto.<strong>_

_**También un enorme gracias a **__**MommyTwilight (Peri) y a laurir2010 por su trascendental ayuda en cuanto al perfil psicológico y a **__**Betzacosta por sus consejos y orientación jurídica.**_

_**Un beso enorme al resto de las pecadoras, gracias por aceptar participar de esta locura, sé que no fue fácil y sepan que las adoro por eso.**_

_**Liyus-C**_


End file.
